RFID tags are currently in common use for identifying, tracking and managing objects. Systems using RFID technology enable more reliable, faster automatic management of objects in a number of fields.
With the use of RFID tags comes the need for devices reading RFID tags. More particularly, with the use of RFID tags in commerce for the sale of products comes the need for automatic or semi-automatic reader terminals that can be used directly by consumers.
Portable, wireless RFID tag reading devices currently exist that can be used to read RFID identification data from an RFID tag. In order to read an RFID tag, the reading device must be held and pointed towards the object bearing the RFID tag; this must be done for each object bearing an RFID tag, which requires significant handling time.
Non-portable RFID tag reading devices also exist that comprise one or more RFID antennae. Said devices are usually in the form of a “reading cage”, also known as a “reading tunnel”, through which all of the objects bearing an RFID tag must pass, for example on a conveyor belt. This type of device requires conveyance means, such as a conveyor belt, on which a reading cage is arranged. Furthermore, a conveyor belt is required that is sufficiently long for the objects to be deposited upstream of the reading cage and to be retrieved downstream of the reading cage. Such an assembly, comprised of such a conveyor belt and a cage reader, takes up a lot of space. Furthermore, it is often necessary to deposit the objects one by one on the conveyor belt to improve the reading of each of the RFID tags and due to the dimensions of the cage reader, which also requires numerous handling operations.
A purpose of the present invention is to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a small RFID tag reading/writing device that reads RFID tags borne by objects without any handling of said objects.
Finally, a further purpose of the invention is to propose a small RFID tag reading/writing device that is not held during use, while providing correct reading of the objects bearing RFID tags.